Cameron Mahkent (Earth 1)
Season 9 Episode 11: |death= }} Cameron Mahkent is a assassin known as The Icicle II, and was responsible for the death of several former members of the . Early life Cameron inherited his powers from his father Joar Mahkent. His mother died from hypothermia while giving birth to him. Season Nine Angered by the for putting his father, the original Icicle, into a coma, Cameron devoted himself to getting revenge on the retired team of heroes. Luckily for him, the secret organization, , was very interested in recruiting his talents and were allowing him to pursue his vengeance at the same time. Icicle II ambushed and murdered the Star Spangled Kid who was attempting to contact , the Watchtower for the new generation of heroes. Once he had done that, Cameron killed the Sandman next, assassinating him in his own home. He went through a list of the Justice Society, crossing off each one that he killed. His next target was , the protégé of Star Spangled Kid, who had now taken the identity of Stargirl. They engaged in a duel and when Cameron finally got his chance to kill her, he was stopped by the . He was forced to withdraw from his crusade, needing to recharge his powers with liquid nitrogen. He was intercepted by , a mystic of the Justice Society's, and impaled him through the chest, murdering him before taking his magic helmet. He went back to his father's room in the hospital with the helmet, gloating about how he finally had the means to destroying the Society once and for all. He pulled the plug on his father, believing that his battle had already been won, before placing the helmet on his head. He gained almost infinite power with the helmet and tracked the Society and the new team, the Justice League, to their headquarters where he fought them all at once without hesitation. Their combined strength proved too much for him though and he lost the helmet in the battle. He was arrested but secretly taken into custody by Checkmate, led by . She explained that she had only used him as a tool to get her way and she pointed a gun at Cameron before welcoming him to the . She then shot him point blank, presumably killing him. Later, Chloe told Clark that Cameron was locked up in the psych-ward at Met.Gen, but when she went to check, she was told he was transferred to , although they had never heard of him there. Season Ten While speaking about the , squad leader , told Oliver that all of the Suicide Squad members have been pronounced dead by faking their deaths which may be a hint that Icicle II is alive as he was invited to the Suicide Squad before being shot. Physical Appearance Cameron Mahkent was a metahuman with the ability to manipulate ice. He appears as a young, albino male of medium height. Unlike his father, he has glossy, white skin, pale red eyes, and light blond, almost white, hair that he wears in a fauxhawk style. In Absolute Justice, he was wearing a dark blue leather jacket, with a dark blue shirt with a grayish-white back underneath, and a pair a blue jeans. Powers and Abilities Cameron, like his father, has the ability to create and manipulate the element of ice to his will. *'Cryokinesis' - Icicle II can freeze others with a touch and shoot icicles at his targets from long distances. He can also create and manipulate spears of ice which he uses as a weapon. *'Skill Hand to Hand Combat' - While not shown doing much physical combat in battles, Icicle II has proven to be equally matched against when he fought Stargirl. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Living Earth 1 Villains Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters